Song of the Seas
by MissJMc
Summary: When Blaine, Jeff and Nick, go sailing while in Greece, the last thing they expect to find is Kurt. The siren, however, is ecstatic he found them. Kurt/Blaine Jeff/Nick AU


**So. Hi. I know, I haven't posted in how long? Months? Yeah...**

**I'm sorry that this is a strange AU thing, but I just got insane inspiration, and this happened and I'm insane and yeah. Sorry that this isn't one of my normal 'Blaine hypnotized Kurt' things, but I dunno, I don't see Blaine as a siren.**

**But at the same time, thank you all so much! I've gotten so many alerts, and it's just so nice. 3 **

**This fic literally ate my brain. Not lying. It has been something I've been thinking about for the entire three months I've been working on it. I haven't had much time, so it was my Winter Break project (priorities. I have them). But anyways, it's 10162 words long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I ship Niff. Got a problem? **

**Warnings: Mind Control, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Toys, Boy on Boy. If any of these bother you, don't read it. It's that simple.**

**Fave/Review/Stuff like that**

* * *

><p>Blaine loved his family.<p>

He really did. What he didn't love was flying out to Greece on a twelve hour flight next to his homophobic father, being expected to speak only Greek around family, and be polite to what seemed like the hundreds of relatives he had there.

So it made a lot of sense that he brought Jeff and Nick, just to keep him entertained.

Blaine had convinced his friends to come in a matter of minutes, explaining how he didn't want to be with just relatives over Summer. He may have also mentioned something about Greek girls being extremely easy, and loving anyone who could carry a tune.

Now, a week later, Jeff and Nick were sprawled across a loveseat, glaring at Blaine, who was laying out on a forest green couch in his Aunt Lena's living room.

Jeff let a growl escape his throat, and flipped his hair to the right again, the blonde cutting across his forehead harshly. He was so bored and tired, the time difference still taking it's toll on him. Meeting Blaine's endless extended family was also draining, and he hadn't been sleeping well in the Greek heat. Although the humidity was not doing wonderful things to his hair, his skin was taking on a nice bronzed tone, which contrasted nicely to the pale blue v-neck and white shorts he was wearing.

Nick smirked and let his head drop against the couch, stretching his toned arms as he did so. He had found Greece a little boring, since Blaine's family did nothing but sit around and drink wine and compare random stories. Nick had wanted to get out and see things. He had wanted to learn about the culture, the Mythology. He had even read The Odyssey on the flight over, getting excited to be where it had originated. But Greece had instead been a whirlwind of family members who all looked like Blaine.

Nick had even been confused for a member of Blaine's family, which perplexed him. His skin, though darker thanks to how much time they had been spending outside, was still lighter than Blaine's by at least seven shades. His orange tank top was stretched comfortably across his torso, and his grey shorts brushed against his knees as he readjusted himself on the leather loveseat again. Leather and humidity were not a good combination.

Blaine groaned from boredom, and pressed his palms to his eyes. Somehow, while him, Jeff and Nick had slept in, the whole of Blaine's family had been rounded up and gone to brunch. The teenagers were trying to enjoy their peace and quiet, but they were simply bored. Blaine shifted on the comfortable couch, his pink and grey striped polo bunching against his black shorts as he did so.

"Blainers," Jeff whined, sitting up completely on the couch, "I'm bored."

"Oh god, don't call me that," Blaine groaned, closing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm bored," Jeff hissed again, emphasizing the second word.

"Ditto," Nick agreed, raising a hand in the air and pointing at Jeff to emphasize his point.

"Well what do you suppose we do with our boredom? No one's gonna be here for at least another hour," Jeff wondered, the whining making his voice waver.

"We could go see that mu-" Nick started eagerly.

"No," Blaine interrupted.

"God, no," Jeff added.

"Too much effort," Blaine added, shrugging apologetically at Nick's frown.

"There's nothing fun that's no effort," Jeff complained, flopping onto the couch again. His head fell onto Nick's shoulder, and the brunette patted his hair to comfort him.

"We could go for a boat ride," Blaine suggested, standing and walking into the kitchen. He was still visible over the cream colored half wall. Jeff and Nick watched as he searched for something.

"On what?" Nick snorted, smacking Jeff's arm.

"Your uncle's yacht?" Jeff joked, laughing.

"Yes my uncle's yacht," Blaine replied seriously, pulling a drawer open and rummaging around inside it.

"Your uncle does not have a yacht," Nick chuckled, his words barely discernible in the mix of laughter.

Blaine smirked knowingly as he snatched something from the drawer. Slamming it with his hip as he moved past it, he spun something about his right index finger. He walked quickly to his friends, and opened his palm to show them what he had been looking for.

"Ferrati Yachts," the two boys read aloud, their faces turning red. Blaine grinned as they both looked down awkwardly, finding a sudden interest in their laps.

"So, boat ride?" Blaine asked, picking up his pink wayfarers from the end table where they had rested.

"Boat ride!" Jeff and Nick exclaimed in unison, standing up.

After a quick call to Blaine's uncle, reassurance that they wouldn't crash the boat and a lie about how Jeff had his boating license, the crew was good to go. The only condition to the day trip was that the teenagers stayed relatively close to Greece's main shore, didn't sink the yacht, and were back before dinner time.

Jeff, Nick and Blaine had all agreed to all three rules, but weren't completely sure all of them would actually be followed.

The trio had grabbed a few essential items before leaving. Blaine had rushed down to the wine cellar and nicked a few bottles of champagne and white wine. Nick had pillaged the kitchen, stealing snacks and desserts from the cupboards and refrigerator. Jeff had raced upstairs and snagged their swim trunks, a few towels, and a bottle of Australian Gold sunscreen. Blaine had also managed to find his camera, hoping to document their day trip.

* * *

><p>One quick bike ride down the harbour later, and the Warblers were standing on the floating pontoon dock, looking for the Star of the Sea. Blaine walked in one direction, humming Teenage Dream quietly to himself, while Nick and Jeff walked the other direction, actually calling for the yacht.<p>

"Star of the Sea? Where are you?" Jeff shouted, ignoring the looks of distaste from the other boat owners. He pushed back his yellow Ray-Bans and squinted at the name on the edge of a large boat. Song of the Sea. He cursed under his breath and continued down the bobbing dock.

"Here boaty, boaty, boaty," Nick called, throwing in a whistle at the end of it. He pushed up his orange blue Ray-Bans and frowned.

"Guys!" Blaine's voice called from the other side of the row of large, imposing boats.

"What?" Jeff and Nick called in unison.

"Found her!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this thing is huge," Nick stated as he walked onto the Star's deck.<p>

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jeff laughed. Blaine was standing in the large cabin, fiddling with a window to get it open.

The yacht was enormous. The deck was big to begin with, white leather couches making up the perimeter. The deck itself was a steely gray color, and had some grip to it, in case it got a bit rocky, Blaine guessed. The cabin had a steering wheel, control panels with buttons decorating them, and a phone that dialed the coast guard once picked up, just in case of emergency. Seperate from the cabin and control room was a seperate, enclosed sitting area, complete with bar and hot tub.

A spiral staircase led to the lower deck. Down there was a full bathroom, a completely equipped kitchen, and a family room with a television, iMac, and various gaming consoles. There was also a bedroom with a king sized bed. The yacht was simply luxurious, and the boys were happy to spend the day on it.

"Okay, so I'll steer it out towards the islands, and then we can just drop anchor someplace, or cruise around a little," Blaine informed Nick and Jeff, who had sat down on the white leather couch in the sitting room. A window seperated the two rooms.

"Don't care Blainers," Jeff said, scrolling through his iPhone to find I'm on a Boat. He hooked it up to the stereo via a long white cord, and pressed play. The instant it began, Jeff and Nick began to sing along to it, dancing around.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes and waved towards the harbour master, who let the yacht free of it's mourn. The Star of the Sea slowly purred out of the harbour at a slow speed as Lonely Island filtered through the air at a deafening volume.

* * *

><p>After an hour of very fast-paced boating, the boys had finally found the perfect place among a few small islands. Blaine wasn't exactly sure where they had wound up. The GPS proclaimed that they had gone past Lagousa twenty minutes earlier, and were now drifting happily, their music blasting at top volume.<p>

Blaine came out of the cabin, and sat with Jeff and Nick. The other boys had taken off their shirts and sprawled across the couches, trying to get a tan. Blaine had turned down the music, the sound of You and I streaming gently across the yacht's deck.

"You know," Nick began, licking his lips as he spoke, "This whole small island, kind of lost traveler thing reminds me of some mythology stuff I read."

Blaine smiled at these words. Mythology had always been fascinating to him, since Greek culture was a big part of his background.

"What mythology stuff?" Jeff asked unenthusiastically, although not really paying attention.

"Well, the sirens. Their songs entranced helpless soldiers. The victims were immediately in love with the witches, and they jumped ship and usually drowned to death trying to get to their new mistresses. Some later stuff says that if they didn't drown, the sirens took then on as like, sex slaves, and used them for their own pleasure. Sometimes, when the sirens fell in love with the sailors, they set them free, and in turn, they died."

Nick punctuated the story with a sip from the bottle of Dom Perignon that was sitting on the small white table in front of him. Jeff glanced around the rocks surrounding them, suddenly feeling trapped by the large formations.

"That stuff, while interesting, is just a bunch of stories," Blaine dismissed, "Everyone knows that even if there is such a thing as the Gods, the mythical beasts are just fun little stories. Sirens don't actually exist Jeff, so you can calm down."

Nick nodded in agreement, and Jeff sighed contentedly. Blaine smiled at his friends, happily. He had enjoyed spending the past week with them, even if they had gotten a little annoying at times. Like when Jeff had tried to hit on Blaine's engaged cousin, or when Nick had eaten before the family had said grace.

"You know, I'm really happy that we decided to do this, it's such a gorgeous day out," Jeff stated. His voice was calm, almost as if he had forgotten about the tale Nick had just told.

"Oh god, you're going to start singing it, aren't you?" Nick said, his smile dropping into a worried expression.

"Jeff, please don't," Blaine whined, giving his friend a pleading look.

"Who will buy this wonderful feeling? Such a sight you never did see," Jeff began to sing- rather shout- the show tune, swaying in time with his words.

"Gah!" Blaine shouted, diving for his satchel. Jeff continued singing the song from Oliver! while Nick clamped his hands over his ears. Blaine dug through the bag for his phone and headphones, wanting to block out the annoying song.

"Who will tie it up with a ribbon?" Jeff carried on, somehow managing to increase the volume of his singing, "And put it in a box for me?"

Blaine let out a shout of triumph as he pulled out a tangled white cord, and his plaid Burberry-encased iPhone. He scowled disapprovingly at the knotted headphones, and went to work straightening them out. Seriously, what did headphones do? Tie themselves in fucking knots? As soon as Blaine had correctly unlooped the headphones and the jack enough times, they were untangled enough to actually use. He jammed the buds into his ears, and gave a grimace in Nick's direction. Jeff was laughing through his song now, knowing just how much his best friend hated this song. For that reason, he sang it whenever he could.

Blaine pulled up Tonight Tonight, and laid out on the buttery leather, closing his eyes. He let a content sigh drop from his lips as he felt relaxation consume him.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he woke up. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was absolutely positive it had been some of the most relaxing sleep he had ever gotten. As he slowly blinked, readjusting to the sunlight, he saw Jeff and Nick.<p>

The two boys were kneeling on the couch, leaning over the railing of the yacht. They both had dreamy, wonderstruck expressions on their faces. Blaine raised an eyebrow, before realizing that it was probably a joke.

"Very funny guys," Blaine said, standing up and moving over to them. He punched Jeff in the shoulder playfully, but the blonde didn't say anything. He didn't even blink.

"Guys?" Blaine asked again, his voice wavering. Nick and Jeff weren't the type of people who could stay this still for this long. And how were they not blinking?

"Nick seriously, it's not funny!"

Blaine swatted at Nick's arm with his right arm, the one that had been holding his iPhone. Nick's elbow bent back, a reflex, and jarred the phone from Blaine's grasp. It skidded across the deck, pulling the headphones from Blaine's ears and seperating him from Rumor Has It by Adele. The second the headphones were seperated from Blaine, and the music died, and something else swelled in his ears.

It was a voice. Blaine paused his movements, scared that if he shifted it would go away. It was high, and haunting, and simply the most beautiful thing Blaine had heard in his entire life.

It floated around him like the air itself, althought it seemed much more important at the time. Blaine inhaled sharply, and moved to the couch. He knelt beside Jeff, leaning as far over the railing as he possible could without falling off the yacht. He needed to be closer to the voice.

It was entrancing. Blaine felt everything else in his mind simply fall to the wayside. Jeff and Nick were forgotten, and the reason he was in Greece for the first place completely slipped his mind.

If he was thinking straight while this occurred, he would have made a nerdy comment about how similar it was to that scene in the Little Mermaid when Ursula used Ariel's voice to bewitch Eric into loving her. But Blaine couldn't think about anything but that voice.

The voice that soared to high notes Blaine hadn't even known that humans could hit. It wrapped around him like a silk blanket, and made him tingle as he listened to it more. Whoever was singing was surely an amazing, ethereal being that deserved absolutely everything.

Blaine's eyes began to grow hazy, and his thoughts, what little there had been, were finally silenced. Nothing existed to him but the voice. As it climbed to the highest note the boys had heard yet, Blaine felt something shift inside him. His eyes fell shut as he felt something like an orgasm tear through him. His jaw dropped as ecstasy coursed through his veins, fueling the change that was occuring inside of him.

The song was working it's magic. Blaine's mind was being rewired, removing any and all resistance he could have maintained after the long serenade he had undergone. Serving the voice's owner became his first priority. Biological changes were occurring too. His hair growth halted in it's tracks, and would never pick up again. Whoever he was being groomed to serve did not enjoy hairy men. Blaine's muscles became a little more defined, and his skin's tone became even throughout, whereas before, there had been tanlines. Now he was just one chiseled, golden Adonis of a man. His body also became more susceptible to touch, although he wasn't aware of it yet.

Jeff and Nick were undergoing similar changes, but theirs were a little more specific. Nick's hair, which he had been growing out, seemed to somehow shorten without any byproduct, and his skin actually lightened a bit, settling on a nice dark beige before halting. Jeff's hair was being fixed so that it would stay straight, swooshing across his eye without any work. Jeff's skin also lightened, more drastically than Nick's, before it finally stopped at a creamy color, close to how it had been before they had arrived in Greece.

After a few minutes, which of course were narrated by the melodious, enchanting voice they had all come to adore and love, the changes were complete. With deep sighs of contentment, all three boys opened their eyes at the same time, unaware of the synchronisation.

Blaine's eyes, which had previuosly been hazel, were now giving off a slight golden glow, as if his irises had been crafted from the precious metal. Jeff and Nick's were glowing like the embers of a fire, the chocolate brown burning lazily. The glows in their eyes were symbols of the power that the voice's owner now held over them.

As they stared out into the sea, hearts pounding in anticipation, they heard words emerge from the string of vocalizing.

"Come to me."

* * *

><p>They were getting closer.<p>

Kurt could feel the three spellbound boys approaching, and could practically pinpoint their locations. The spell was guiding them towards him, so they could finally meet their master. His teal tunic fell to his knees, and he had belted it with a bronze sash across his hips. Kurt wore a gold cuff on his left wrist, and had a birthmark of a spiral on his left shoulder blade, the telltale sign he was a siren.

He inhaled deeply, the salty scent of sea water mingling with vanilla, which his small, fertile island always smelled like, thanks to his magic. His aquamarine eyes scanned the horizon, anxious to meet the new perfected, submissive versions of the Warblers. His voice continued to weave a haunting melody, his magic carrying it directly to the boy's ears, so they would become even more enamored with him as they swam. His spell was also filling in gaps that would soon open with their new lives. Their names would be erased from history, and their friends would simply remember other people as the ones they used to be.

Kurt smirked as he awaited his newest concubines. Being a siren was a good life. He was immortal, could change his appearance and apparent age whenever and however he liked, and was gifted with a host of magical abilities. He had been enchanting lost sailors for centuries, luring them from their ships to a lifetime of servitude to the pale, chestnut haired mythical being.

Kurt's favorite part of meeting a new slave was learning about them. Their kinks, how eager they were to please him now that they served him. He particularly enjoyed how about ninety percent of his toys would admit that they had been attracted to girls before they had heard his voice. They would throw themselves to Kurt's feet, claiming that something inside him had changed, and how they would never desire another woman again. Unless Kurt told them to.

Kurt felt the three boys draw even nearer, and anticipation pulsed through his veins.

"Kurtsie!" A high, clear voice called.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and continued to vocalize as he turned around to face the owner of the voice. A lean brunette stood on a rock, grinning at Kurt like she wasn't interrupting one of the best catches he had experienced in a decade.

Rachel was another siren, one that was about a century Kurt's elder, but only appeared a few months older than the male siren. They had grown up together, enchanting each other to practice, although Rachel never forced Kurt to do anything but give her back massages. Kurt, in the midst of his adolescent stages, had made a hypnotized Rachel give him a blowjob or two, but that was really it, and not something that she would ever find out about. Rachel resided two islands away, past Santana and Brittany's cluster of smaller islands that they shared.

Rachel's chestnut hair was falling around her face in loose waves, her bangs scraping against her eyebrows. Her skin was tanned, and a white tunic was draped skillfully across her body, revealing the perfect amount of cleavage and leg. A gold cuff was resting on her left forearm, and her spiral tattoo was on her right ankle.

Trailing behind Rachel were two of her greatest conquests, Finn and Noah. The two boys, both who were on the cusp of adulthood, had been Rachel's for about a decade now. She had claimed both at the same time, and turned them from simple, straight jocks who only cared about themselves to completely different men. Both were now bisexual, eager to do anything to please Rachel, and sang with her on a regular basis. Rachel had also managed to use her magic to extend their lives and give them a small blast of immortality. The two looked no different from the day Rachel had come running along Kurt's beach, interrupting him and his then-lover Sam in the middle of some frottage, shouting that her two new finds were the best she'd ever had.

"Finn, Noah and I just wanted to drop by and see if you needed anything. But from the looks of things, you're about to get everything you've ever wanted."

Rachel gave Kurt a knowing smile as Finn and Noah caught up to her. Kurt rolled his eyes at the trio. Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's neck, and Noah began kissing up her left arm.

Kurt stopped singing momentarily, and cleared his throat. He knew his boys would be deep enough in trance that they would simply continue to swim towards him.

"Rachel, go fuck each other senseless on your own island," Kurt snapped, giving her one of his patented bitch faces before turning back to face the sea again. Rachel giggled and stepped toward Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and whispering sofly into his ear.

"Have fun with your boytoys!"

Kurt let a musical laugh enter his singing, and smacked Rachel's arm gently. He closed his eyes as he sent his voice in a climb to a particularly high note, and when he opened them, Rachel and her lovers were gone. They had vanished without a trace, leaving the gentle crash of waves on the beach the only thing in the air besides Kurt's vocalization.

Until he heard heavy breathing beside him.

His singing stopped, and he turned, glancing down as he did so.

Kneeling before him in the sand, were three teenage boys, all attractive in their own right. Kurt hummed his approval as his gaze swept up and down each of them. They were all half-sitting, gazing at Kurt lovingly as he took them in.

"Hello boys," Kurt purred.

"Hello Master," they chorused.

Kurt actually felt his stomach twist at the sound of their voices in perfect unison, admitting their servitude to him. That was always one of his favorite parts.

"Follow me, darlings," Kurt practically purred, nodding bluntly at his boys before turning on his heels. He didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know they had all risen to their feet and were scrambling to keep up with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt led his new toys to a secluded cave, where they could have privacy and the necessary resources for their first session of 'training.' It was a large cave, with a floor that was partially rock and partically sand. Kurt, however, had thrown several fine rugs he had acquired from a previous lover across it, providing a soft layer of padding. Against the left side of the cave were various shelves, some real, others makeshift, filled with treasures and items Kurt had received throughout his lifetime. He had no need for a closet or dresser, for he only had one tunic, which he cleansed daily and altered to fit his liking. The right side of the cave was home to several large, comfortable mattresses that had been pushed together to form one huge bed. Blankets, pillows and throws decorated it, giving a multitude of different textures to the cushioning.<p>

Kurt strode confidently to his bed, and sat down, watching as the three boys instintively fell to their knees and crawled forward to be in front of Kurt.

"Please look at me, my dears, I'd love to see your eyes as you introduce yourselves to me," Kurt hummed, his voice like silk to their mesmerized minds.

They each rose their heads to meet Kurt's steady gaze, taken aback at the sheer beauty that was contained within his eyes. The blonde on the left actually quivered, and the brunette in the center let a whine escape his throat. The tanned one on the right swooned a little, his crouching position wavering momentarily.

"Now, when I direct you to, I'd like you to state your name," Kurt instructed, before pointing to the blonde.

"My name is Jeff, master," he informed, beaming at Kurt's nod of approval he received.

"Master, my name is Nick," the brunette supplied, biting his lip a little.

"I am Blaine, master," the third said, quivering as Kurt's eyes raked over his body.

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful boys," Kurt complimented, unabashedly taking in their clothed forms in front of him. They were all attractive in their own rights, but Kurt was inexplicably drawn to the darkest. His hair, thanks to his magic, had deflected the natural grime salt water brought, and looked touchably soft. His wet clothes clung to his muscles, and his eyes, with their hazel glow, were blown wide with his eagerness to serve.

"Do you all know each other, Jeff?" Kurt asked the blonde, the name rolling sensuously off his tongue. Jeff shuddered at his name leaving his master's lips. He had heard his name countless times throughout his life, but never before had it seemed so erotic and intimate, like he was being teased.

"Yes master. We all attend the same school: Dalton Academy for Boys, and are all part of the Warblers. I've known Nick for my entire life, and Blaine for seven years. We're best friends," Jeff explained softly, his gaze never leaving that of Kurt's.

"Thank you Jeff. Nick, what are the Warblers?" Kurt asked, shifting his gaze to the short brunette. Nick shrank back under the powerful gaze of his owner.

"A glee club. It's a group of boys who sing together, in harmony. Blaine's the main soloist," Nick clarified, quirking his head a little in Blaine's direction. Nick breathed a sigh of relief, proud that he had made it through his quick explanation without stumbling over his words. He wanted his Master to be impressed with him, not pity him.

"Oh you all sing? How glorious," Kurt enthused, beaming at his boys, "I'll have to hear it sometime, but right now we have more important matters to deal with. Like the fact that you're all clothed. I think you'd rather be nude. Don't you agree, boys?"

Kurt's spell kept the boys completely pliant to his will. They only wanted his approval, and to make him happy. They would agree with everything he said, and do anything he wanted them to do.

"Yes Master," the three boys said in unison. Being nude sounded glorious to them. Their clothes had become so uncomfortable to them, with their salty stickiness.

"I thought you'd agree with me," Kurt laughed, rising to his feet, gesturing for Jeff, Nick and Blaine to do the same.

"Always agree with you, Master," Blaine verified. Kurt beamed at the sentiment.

"Now, my soon-to-be lovers, when I say your name, you will begin to strip for me. As you do so, you will feel your level of arousal begin to build, and any last vestiges of will be gone forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master, we understand," the three boys whispered back, in perfect unison.

"Jeff, why don't you start us out?" Kurt asked sweetly, turning to face the blonde.

Jeff nodded lazily, and brought his hands up to the hem of his shirt, gathering the soft blue material in his fingers. He slowly brought it up his chest, his muscles flexing and tremoring as he watched Kurt's reaction. The siren was flat out staring at Jeff's muscles, and he even licked his lips. It gave Jeff a thrill, knowing Master approved of his body. Once the shirt was off, Jeff simply cast it aside, since he figured he would no longer need it. His hands then found his shorts button, which he quickly undid and pushed down to pool around his ankles. Then he pulled his grey boxers down, past his semi-hard, and stepped out of both of the garments at the same time.

"Oh Jeff, that's a gorgeous cock you've got there," Kurt purred, staring down at the organ in question. It was average in both width and length, circumsised and curved upwards towards the blonde's stomach. The siren reached down and stroked up the hardness quickly, holding Jeff's gaze the whole time.

"Nick, your turn," Kurt said, turning to face the center boy, before smiling at him.

Nick beamed as his hands flew up to the top button on his orange shirt. Almost like lightning, the plastic was slipping through the holes, and it was hanging loose on his frame. His muscles were more defined that Jeff's were, since he had joined the Dalton fight club with Blaine. He quickly shed his shirt and trailed his hands down his front, giving Kurt a little bit of a show. He reached the waistband of his board shorts and thumbed them and his boxers together. Nick pushed both down together, revealing his erection.

"What a lovely hard-on you have Nick," Kurt mumbled as he ghosted his hand over the organ. It was a little bit shorter than Jeff's, but wider and uncircumsised. It had a slight curve to the left, but Kurt liked the unusual things in his lovers like that.

"Blaine, why don't you join your comrades in their nudity," Kurt suggested, his voice seductive as he set his sights on the third and final boy.

"Anything for you, Master," Blaine panted, his hands finding their way up to the collar of his striped polo. With one swift movement, the fabric was flying through the air, and Blaine was naked from the waist up. His muscles were well developed, but they were leaner than both of the other boys. He had a swimmer's body. Kurt almost gasped at the expanse of tanned skin with the perfect amount of curling hair. Blaine hooked his thumbs into the dark shorts and, eyes locked on Kurt, pushed them down. The siren's mouth actually fell open. Blaine was going commando.

"My, my, the shortest is the longest, how interesting," Kurt said, striding over to Blaine, where he raked a hand down the boy's abs and stroked the hard, thick cock Blaine was sporting. It was longer and a little thicker than both of the previous boys, not to say that their erections weren't both glorious in their own right. Kurt actually felt his mouth water at this one, though.

However, a quick glance to the left reminded Kurt that he had other matters he needed to attend to. The siren's instincts had told him that Blaine was already gay as the fouth of July, but he had found that both Jeff and Nick were painfully straight. Their sexuality would need to be remedied.

"Jeff, you said that you've known Nick for your entire life?" Kurt asked, making his way between both of the boys in question, and threading an arm across each teen's shoulder.

"As long as I can remember," Jeff replied, resting his head against the siren's shoulder, sighing with content.

"Now Jeff, have you ever thought of your best friend in a sexual manner?" Kurt whispered into the blonde's ear, his voice sinking Jeff's mind into the depths of submission.

"No, I'm straight," Jeff anwered softly, his eyes closing as he swayed against his Master.

"Oh no Jeff, I don't think you are. Open your eyes and look at Nick. Isn't he just so attractive? His hair falling softly against his forehead, his eyes shining, without a trace of free will in them? His dreamy smile, so akin to yours? His toned body? Those muscles? That cock? Jeff, wouldn't you like to be wrapped in those muscles? Wouldn't you like to have that cock in your mouth? In your ass? Stuff your nice long cock into Nick's ass? Make him so desperate for you he's begging?" Kurt punctuated his questioning with a squeeze to Jeff's erection, which was beginning to leak precum as the fantasises filled his mind.

Jeff's head reeled. Nick, his best friend, was changing in front of him. No longer the okay looking boy Jeff had grown up with, but one of the sexiest beings Jeff had ever seen. He bit back a moan as he pictured Nick's arms around him, pistoning in and out of him lovingly, the brunette's soft lips against his. Nick's lips wapped around his cock, licking and sucking. Jeff imagined himself bending Nick over and tonguing the hell out of his asshole, tweaking his nipples, hearing Nick cry out his name as he came.

"Oh god yes," Jeff gasped, his eyes widening with lust.

"Good boy," Kurt whispered before turning his attention to Nick.

* * *

><p>"Now boys, do you think we should do something about your not-so-little problems there?" The siren asked coyly, cocking his head to the left. He was perched on his bed, his boys still standing in front of him. Nick had been successfully resexualized, and Blaine had confirmed he found Jeff, Nick and Blaine attractive, so they didn't need to change his mind at all.<p>

All three of them nodded eagerly, and Kurt smiled before waving his right hand and mumbling a magic phrase. His tunic disappeared, and he was now nude in front of his conquests, who had wide eyes as they took in the expanse of Kurt's pale skin, toned muscles, and his impessive, erect member. It was undeniable what was going to take place next.

"Do you find me attractive, Jeff?" Kurt whispered seductively, standing up and reaching out for Jeff's hand. The blonde gave it wilingly, nodding, and Kurt pulled him closer. Their lips crashed together, and Kurt let Jeff take control of the situation. The blonde's tongue slid into his and began exploring every crevice, every single ridge and indentation, as if trying to commit it to memory. Kurt was impressed, and pulled away, breathless. Jeff's arms were around his neck, twining through the immortal's hair, and Kurt's hands were perched happily on Jeff's waist.

"Oh yes, that will definitely work out. Go sit at the head of the bed," Kurt instructed, a glint in his eyes. Jeff nodded and scrambled to the position Kurt had instructed.

"Nicky, I think it's your turn. Am I hot?" Kurt asked in a fake-shy voice.

"You're so hot," Nick panted, eyes roaming up and down Kurt's body. Kurt raised a finger and then crooked it, signalling Nick to come closer. The brunette stumbled forwards, and into Kurt's embrace. Their erections slotted together, and the siren pulled Nick in for an open mouthed kiss, full of passion and want. Their tongues tangled as Kurt rolled his hips up, creating beautiful friction. Nick moaned and bit down on a bit on Kurt's lip as the immortal pulled away.

"Sit in the middle of the bed, my brunette biter," Kurt purred. Nick smiled and moved into his position.

"And last, but certainly not least, Blaine. Do you think I'm sexy?"

"You are the sexiest creature I have ever seen," Blaine gasped, striding forward to stand in front of Kurt, aching to touch, but unable unless Kurt permitted him. When a sly nod was given, Blaine lunged forward and Kurt's mouth found his. They slotted together, moaning in unison, as Kurt pulled Blaine to him, hands running down the teen's sides. Their kiss was full of passion and lust. Kurt pulled away, breathless, and gulped.

"Bottom of the bed, if you please."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt made sure his boys knew their position and the jobs assigned to said positions, Kurt slid into his spot on the bed. He sprawled out in the center of the bed, his head resting on a soft pillow.<p>

"You may begin," Kurt instructed, grinning in anticipation of what was coming to him.

At Kurt's words, each boy moved to action. Jeff leaned down and began moving his lips against Kurt's. He sat adjacent to the siren so they could kiss comfortably. Jeff's hands rose and one rested on the siren's cheek while the other began to stroke through his chestnut hair, which was perfectly coiffed through the use of Kurt's magic. Both boys let their eyes slide shut, and Jeff began to moan as Kurt's mouth began doing sinful things. The blonde detached from the panting siren, and began to press kisses to his jaw, and then moved to suck on his neck, spreading sloppy, open mouthed kisses across the muscles there.

Nick, in the center of the bed, arched over Kurt's torso and began spreading wet kisses against the soft, pale skin. His mouth soon found it's way to one of Kurt's nipples, and he licked over it a few times before lifting off ad blowing cool air across it, stimulating his Master even more, making him arch off of the bed. Nick then took the hardened bud into his mouth and began sucking and biting, sure that he was going to leave a little hickey at least. But Master had instructed him to do as he wished, as long as it pleased him.

At the bottom of the bed, Blaine sat nestled between Kurt's legs. When Kurt said so, the dark-haired teenager leaned down and wrapped his left hand around the immortal's glorious penis. He began stroking lightly over the hardened flesh, in awe of the perfection that his hand was wrapped around. At the same time, he leaned down and began to press kisses to the inside of Kurt's thighs, earning squirms from his Master. After a minute or so of Blaine's hand doing all the work on Kurt's cock, he removed it, and licked a wide, wet stripe from the base to the head before he sank down halfway, his tongue pressing into the underside.

"Oh gods, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, his hips arching higher, and his hands tangling in Jeff's hair, forcing the blonde to lave his pulse point harder.

Kurt sighed as Blaine sank further down onto his length, while Nick redoubled his efforts on his torso, where he was currently outlining the lean abdominal muscles with his tongue before leaning in to bite and nip at each one. Jeff was currently nibbling on Kurt's ear, occasionally whispering dirty things into the immortal's ear. This was the kind of thing Kurt loved. Being worshipped, cared for, treated like he was the most important thing to these boys. Which he was.

"Oh boys, you're all amazing together, but I think it's time for something more intimate, don't you?"

The ministrations paused as each teen rose off in perfect tandem to reply, "Anything you'd like, Master."

* * *

><p>"Jeff, Nick, just a little to the left. There we go, perfect!"<p>

Kurt nodded as the boys shifted two of the mattresses apart. They were seperating them so there could be two different lovemaking sessions going at the same time without anyone being hit by a stray arm or leg. Kurt had decided that since Blaine was so attractive, and had given Kurt an amazing blowjob, that he would have the honor of making love to his Master first. Jeff and Nick could go at each other, like Kurt knew they wanted to.

After the mattess had been repositioned, Jeff and Nick turned towards Kurt again. Blaine lay on the bed and as per Kurt's request was lazily stroking his Master's erection as he stood.

"I'd like it very much if you two would make love. Bring each other pleasure, and make it as rough or sweet as you'd like it," Kurt instructed, smiling sweetly. He saw Jeff nod and bite his lip.

"What is it, Jeff, dearest?"

"Master, I'd just like to thank you for taking us in and giving us a purpose. And for allowing me to realize my love for Nick," Jeff confessed, beaming.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Jeff and Nick, the previous best friends, were slaves to Kurt, but he had understood that once he awakened their hiden urges, they would be slaves to their lust for the other. And the siren did something that surprised even him.

"You're welcome, Jeff. But I think that's enough with the Master. I understand I'm in charge, as do all of you. Please, feel free to call me by me name, Kurt, unless I tell you otherwise," he said, running a hand through Jeff's hair lovingly.

"Yes, Kurt," the three responded, beaming.

"Kurt," Blaine wondered, always being the logical one, "Do you have any lubrication?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Thank you Blaine!" Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine quickly, but passionately. The siren broke away and made his way to the other side of the room. He threw items off a shelf before he found what he was looking for. He held two vials of blue liquid, which would be very useful to their plans.

"This boys, is not your average lube. It's a special elixir that does so much more than lubricate." Kurt tossed a vial to Jeff, winking at him.

"Thanks Kurt," the three said in unison.

"Now you two, fuck each other senseless while I take care of Blainers here."

* * *

><p>Jeff had always prided himself on being a skilled lover. He had managed to have sex with four different past girlfriends, and they had all commented on how he was the best they had ever had. And Jeff, determined to impress Nick and Kurt, vowed to himself that he would prove his skills.<p>

Jeff pulled Nick against him, and pressed his forehead to the brunette's. Their eyes locked, and Jeff smiled coyly before moving his lips to softly touch Nick's. It was a soft kiss, one that was full of emotion and love. They pulled apart quickly for air, but it was short-lived as the two realized they needed the other's lips again. They united once again, this time it was passionate and needy, full of lust and want. Their hips ground against each other, their erections creating a delicious friction between the two of them.

Jeff detached his mouth from Nick and began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his jawline, where he reached his ear. He took the pinna between his teeth, and pulled on it a little, relishing the whine that came from Nick's throat. He released it and whispered two words before moving down to worship Nick's neck.

"Lie down."

Nick nodded and Jeff released him from the cage that was his arms. Nick stumbled backwards, still kind of drunk from Jeff's lips and the sinful things they could do, before he toppled over onto the bed. He laid on his back, eyes staring up at Jeff, wide and blown with lust.

The blonde licked his lips at the naked, toned teen before him, and moved onto the bed himself. He knelt above Nick, and traced his hands from his shoulders to his cock, highlighting every muscle along the way. Nick shivered under Jeff's keen touch, and his mouth hung open in anticipation. The taller boy leaned down to trap Nick in another kiss, while his left hand began to slowly stroke the hard organ between the brunette's leg. His righ hand slithered around to lightly stroke Nick's perinium.

"Oh, Jeff, please," Nick begged, his hips rocking between Jeff's hand on his cock and the finger stroking his asshole. There was an overwhelming amount of stimulation.

"Tell me what you want," Jeff demanded before he sucked Nick's left nipple into his mouth, biting gently. At the same time, he picked up the vial of blue liquid and uncapped it.

"Fuck, Jeff! Oh, fingers," the brunette prompted, clutching Jeff to his chest by his arm.

Jeff grinned before kneeling up, leaving Nick without much contact at all, and none where he really wanted it. The blonde made a big show of pouring out some of the liquid onto his fingers. He handed the vial to Nick, and shifted down again.

"Don't spill, Nicky," Jeff purred, noticing a tingling sensation in his fingers. Nick bit his lip as the index finger was pressed to his pucker.

As Jeff slowly slid it in, Nick had imagined it would hurt or burn or something a little unpleasant, but it didn't. It felt delicious. It sent waves of pleasure through his body, and his cock leaked precum. He let a keening noise escape his lips as he forced himself down onto the finger.

Jeff's jaw dropped as he watched Nick's eyes shut in pleasure. Jeff began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of his lover, while he peppered kisses across his shoulder.

"More. Please more," Nick whined, releasing little mewls of pleasure every couple of seconds. Jeff obliged and slid a second digit into the whole, which seemed to swallow it. Groans erupted from Nick's mouth as the fingers began to scissor, stretching Nick. He slid a third in soon after, and pressed it forward, finding a little bundle of nerves. Nick howled with pleasure, and forced himself further onto the fingers. Jeff continually brushed the finger over Nick's prostate, enjoying the flex of the muscles beneath him and the multitude of noises he was making.

"Now Jeff, please, now," the desperate brunette begged, his eyes wide, pleading, "Want your cock now."

Jeff paused, taking in Nick's dishevelled appearance. He actually moaned out loud at the mess of Nick's hair, the thin sheen of sweat covering his body. The brunette was panting heavily, and his eyes were dark, glowing lazily like embers of a fire. His hands were clutched in a soft throw underneath him, and his muscles were flexing, tremors of need racing through his body. Jeff was hard as a rock, and it was almost painful. Nick moved further back on the bed, and Jeff's fingers slid out of his rear with a lewd plop noise.

Jeff knelt before Nick, and reached out for the liquid again. He poured all of it on his cock, and spread it evenly. It was something enchanted, and actually made Jeff's erection tingle a little. Smiling coyly at Nick, he lined it up to his hole and thrust in slowly, letting Nick feel every single inch as he pushed inside.

Nick's back arched off of the mattress, and he reached for Jeff's shoulders. The two fell into a sloppy passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Jeff began to pull himself out, before he thrust faster into Nick. They eventually found a good rhythym, and the only noises they made were those of pleasure. Jeff cried Nick's name into his mouth, and was lost in a constant string of moans, which became audible when Nick's head fell back. Jeff had found his prostate, and had angled to hit it each and every time he thrusted in.

Jeff felt like his penis was wrapped in silk. There was a ring of muscle, about halfway down, that was like a vice, in the best possible way, it moved with Jeff, and as he sped up, it contracted more. The blonde also made a conscious decision to give Nick the greatest orgasm he had ever experienced, and set out to do so. His hands floated all around Nick's body as he thrust. His hair was tugged on, eliciting moans and squeaks. His nipples were tweaked, his cock was pumped knowingly and strongly.

Nick was experiencing the greatest feelings in his life. He was being stimulated almost everywhere at once. Jeff's hands and mouth were insanely pleasing, and they constantly changed their location. One moment his mouth was under Jeff's, the next minute, the blonde was licking at his pulse point. His hands worked through his hair, across his cock, and down over his torso. All of this was accompanied by the inate fullness of Jeff's cock. Nick was so overwhelmed by the constant barrage on his sex drive, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Jeff, gonna-"

"I know baby. Me too. Together. Ready?" Jeff asked, his eyes finding Nick's as their foreheads pressed together.

"Ready," Nick confirmed, panting as his prostate received a particularly hard thrust.

"One. Two. Three!"

Jeff's countdown was on the perfect mark. As soon as he said three, both boys were blowing their loads. Jeff's landed deep inside Nick, while Nick on the other hand exploded on his stomach. Jeff pulled out of Nick and grinned at the mess on his lover and leaned down before licking a little of it up.

"Oh god, that's hot," Nick groaned, his cock making a valiant effort at re-hardening, but it was just too soon.

Jeff lapped up every drop of Nick's semen, his tongue licking wet, wide stripes across his torso. When the brunette was clean, the two pressed themselves against each other, kising gently as Jeff covered them both with a blanket. They fell asleep in each other's arms, locked together.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned around, and slid onto the bed next to Blaine. While his two concubines lost themselves in each other, he brought the dark-haired teenager in for a kiss. Tender, but full of passion and lust. When the siren pulled away, Blaine squirmed underneath him.<p>

"Well, my Warbler, since you're going to have to worship and pleasure me, I'll show you how it's done. Sound good?" Kurt purred, guiding Blaine to lean against pillows as he brought himself to straddle the tanned hips. Blaine's head spun thanks to the immortal that was above him. He could still hear Kurt's song in his head, running through every single thought. The only thing he could smell was the vanilla that Kurt seemed to emenate, and the only thing he saw was Kurt. The siren's touch was one of the most arousing thing he had felt. Every brush of the fingertips was like a jolt of arousal to his erection, which was leaking heavily at this point. Being worshipped seemed like the greatest idea Blaine had ever heard.

"Oh god, yes, Kurt. That sounds amazing," Blaine gasped, eyes going wide as the siren rolled his hips. The heads of their cocks met in sweet friction, and they both sighed in delight. Kurt smiled as he leaned down, still rutting himself against Blaine, and licked up his ear.

"Do you want to top or bottom?" Kurt whispered, his voice practically dripping with sex and seduction.

"You pick, whatever makes you happy," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Kurt's collarbone as the immortal sat up again, his eyes wide-blown. He smirked as he reached down and gripped Blaine's cock.

"I think I'm going to ride you," Kurt said simply, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Blaine's erection.

Blaine's hips bucked up at the thought of Kurt, his Master, the one he was eternally devoted to, on top of him. Kurt's asshole swallowing his cock, as Blaine thrust recklessly, making Kurt's voice hit delectable high notes that Blaine knew he could hit. He pictured Kurt whining before his cum splattered all over the two of them.

"Let me prep you," Blaine begged, running a hand up Kurt's left arm, sending shivers down the immortal's spine. Kurt wanted to roll over, present himself to Blaine, and just get the show on the road, but he reined himself in. Blaine needed to know Kurt was in charge.

"Later. For now, let me worship you," Kurt shushed, pressing his lips to Blaine's again, quieting the teenager again.

Kurt decided to start at the bottom and work his way up. He slunk off of Blaine's body, and took a foot into each hand. He began to rub each one in tandem, his fingers moving over the muscles and tendons contained there skillfully. Blaine let a sigh escape his throat, and Kurt smiled lovingly at the mortal. His hands began to drift up Blaine's legs, massaging tenderly everywhere he touched.  
>When Kurt reached his thighs, he swooped down and began to press impossibly light kisses across the inside of his legs. His hands held the limbs down as Kurt nudged fowards to nose aganst Blaine's ballsac. The mortal wished Kut would hae done something more, but he couldn't really complain when he felt licks being moved up the tops of his thighs. The affection moved up, and Kurt's hands followed. He quickly squeezed Blaine's impressive cock, smearing the precum around the tip as he did so.<p>

Kurt had finally reached Blaine's toned stomach, and he leaned forward to lick the outline of each abdominal muscle, pressing a kiss to each of the six taut muscles. Blaine squirmed, and let a groan escape his lips as Kurt's eyes locked with his. They displayed only one thing: lust. It was clear that Kurt was a sexual being, living and thriving off of his and other's pleasure. Kurt smiled as Blaine caught on.

"Having sex sustains me," Kurt purred, scratching lightly at Blaine's pectorals before tugging on each nipple in tandem.

"Oh!" Blaine replied, his voice tearing through octaves in surprise at the action. Kurt smirked and began to massage each nipple, tweaking before rolling it between his fingers for awhile.

"I'm immortal, and can live without it, but sexual pleasure gives me my magic, and with my magic, I can do this," the siren said, lifting his hand into midair. When he lowered it again, it was holding a green ring.

"A cockring," Blaine panted. The immortal's hands had stilled on his body, and went to work fastening the toy around the base of Blaine's shaft. He gave a few teasing strokes, pleased with the toy's results.

"I want to ride you, and then I want to taste your essence. It's so much better that way. Besides, you won't complain, will you, dearest?" Kurt teased, slithering up Blaine's body again to press a kiss to his jaw.

"God no," Blaine rasped. He certainly didn't mind. He in fact, relished the thought of not only being in Kurt's ass, but in his mouth at the same time.

"Good boy," Kurt soothed. Blaine felt a rush of emotion flood through him, and he realized it came from Kurt's praise. It made him feel good to please Kurt.

Blaine almost asked if Kurt was going to continue his worship, but he was stopped when Kurt rose from his body, and locked eyes with him. With a wink, Kurt turned over, and planted himself on his hands and knees. Blaine's jaw literally dropped as the immortal arched forward, his ass sticking up in the air. He was presenting himself to Blaine. The dark-haired boy felt his tempetatre rise at the sight of the smooth swell of Kurt's ass, and the pucker between them.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," Blaine gulped, swallowing the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat.

"You know what to do," Kurt said, his voice heavy with anticipation and lust and pure want. Blaine felt his throat go dry, and he scrambled for the vial of blue liquid, which he had placed on the bed before he and Kurt began.

When he found it, and frantically uncorked it, Blaine poured a third of the liquid onto his fingers, setting the rest aside for safe keeping. He spread it evenly over his digits, taking note of the tingling feeling it gave him. He would have to ask Kurt about it later, when he wasn't in a lust-induced frenzy. Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks, and gently thrust the finger in. He began to lightly stroke as the siren howled.

"You can add another, I'm centuries old. It's nothing I'm not used to," Kurt prompted, his voice high and breathy. Blaine moaned as he added a second finger, and began pumping them in and out in tandem, crooking his fingers every now and then to brush against Kurt's prostate.

The siren let out sexy little mewls every now and again, letting Blaine know that he liked the treatment he was being given. Blaine added a third, and quickly a fourth, when he noticed how Kurt's asshole barely gave him any resistence. It was tight, but opened easily to allow each digit in without much struggle.

"More magic?" Blaine queried, scissoring his fingers.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt replied dazedly, forcing himself back onto Blaine's hand. He was in bliss. He loved being stretched, and thanks to his magic and special lube, it was a pretty painless process.

"Main event, now, if you please," Kurt moaned.

Blaine nodded, before he realized Kurt couldn't see him. He removed his fingers, and picked up the vial again. He poured the rest onto his hands, which he then used to lather up his erection. Kurt had moved again, in the blink of an eye, and he was now hovering over Blaine. The two shared a kiss, fueled by the fires of arousal that burned so brightly between them. Kurt gently pressed Blaine back onto the mattress, and took the position above him.

Eyes locked, breathing irregular, Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine's rock hard length. The siren let a groan tumble from his lips as the head fully entered him, and even winced a little at the stretch. It was one of the widest he had ever dealt with, and certainly the biggest in the past three decades. Kurt settled onto the length, eyes firmly shut, teeth holding his bottom lip, and Blaine felt something change around his cock.

Kurt was using his magic to do two things. He made himself more accepting of Blaine's monster friend, but at the same time, made himself tighten up a little, so Blaine could enjoy it a little as well.

"Good to go?" Blaine asked, smiling at the immortal perched on his cock.

Kurt didn't answer verbally. Instead, he flexed his legs, brought himself halfway off of Blaine's cock, and let go of himself for the fall. As Blaine hit Kurt's prostate, bottoming out, the siren let a scream of pleasure tear through the air of the cave. Blaine simply smirked.

So, the answer was a yes.

They immediately found a quick pace, and set to work. Blaine's hips snapped up at an impressive tempo, and Kurt was rocking and rolling his hips with practiced ease. Both of them could only manage to form each other's names, but even then they were lost in strings of moans, curses, and 'oh fuck Blaine, there, again!'

Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's hair, and he accidently pulled, unaware that he was arousing Blaine even more. The teen had always loved having his hair played with, and this was the best it had ever been. A grunt fell from his lips, and Kurt's eyes shot open, and though they were clouded with lust, the siren understood. He got a firmer grip, and began to pull more regularly, loving the way Blaine's face contorted into pure pleasure and he was bringing out the best thrusting from the boy.

Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cock, and began to work the impressive organ with skill. Kurt didn't know how Blaine managed it, but with a growled, 'cum,' and the snap of his wrist, the siren was spilling his seed all over the both of them, shouting Blaine's name like it was Zeus's himself.

Blaine wasn't done though. With the cockring still on, he couldn't come, and Kurt decided to appease the boy. He pulled slowly off of the cock, loving the drag it created inside of him, and bent over Blaine. With a snap of his fingers, the cock ring vanished into thin air, and then Kurt's mouth was on the shaft before Blaine could even blink.

Moans escaped the immortal, loving the fullness in his mouth, though he felt a severe emptiness in other places. He flicked his tongue, hummed, and did everything he could to bring Blaine to the edge of orgasm as fast as he could.

"Ah, Kurt!" Blaine cried as he came, his load shooting down Kurt's throat. The immortal swallowed every drop, and rose to fall next to Blaine. They tangled themselves together, and a blanket fell over the both of them.

"Mmm. You're magical," Blaine muttered, his afterglow pulling him into the depths of drowsiness. As he fell asleep, smiling in Kurt's arms, the siren took him in.

"I'm so glad I found you," Kurt whispered, before snuggling into Blaine's chest and drifting to sleep.


End file.
